


你所渴求的

by zongcaiWu



Category: Elisabeth - Levay/Kunze
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 15:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7227991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zongcaiWu/pseuds/zongcaiWu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>鲁道夫对某个虚妄的存在有着超乎寻常的感情。</p>
            </blockquote>





	你所渴求的

**Author's Note:**

> 一辆中途抛锚的车。我对奥地利的历史一点也不熟悉，因此脑洞都是来源于阴霾渐近这首歌和lof上@已注销 太太发的资料。感谢太太！  
> 本质上这是篇吸毒吸多了的产物，请谨慎食用。

一切都走到了悬崖边。  
奥匈帝国的局势江河日下。贫穷，饥饿，死亡。绝望在人们内心盘踞，愤怒悄然积聚。极端的民族主义抓住了时机，伸出它们的触角，感染着每一个在苦难中挣扎的人。  
欧洲如履薄冰。冰层下是冰冷沉寂的海水，亦是灼热咆哮的岩浆。它们都在等待，等待一个缺口，一个可以伺机吞噬一切的缺口。快到了。  
街头的反犹太游行日益趋行，民情激愤，仿佛犹太人便是应当千刀万剐的罪魁祸首。这令太子鲁道夫在政治上寸步难行——他违背了人民群众的意愿！  
那日，皇太子鲁道夫乘着马车从街上经过，刚巧碰上了一场声势浩大的游行。这次目睹的游行对鲁道夫内心的冲击是无可质疑的，这令他一直以来坚持的信念动摇了，与此同时，多年前他已摆脱的心魔，那强烈的死的意愿化作的死神将再次与他共舞。  
皇太子推开房门时的心情是低落的。房间里弥漫着他阔别已久却怀念的阴冷气息，瞬间他便已知晓了来访者的身份。他抬头，轻易地看见了坐在床边的死神，金发黑袍，面容隐藏在黑暗中看不真切，唯一与过去不同的是膝上搭着的一块长长的薄布。几乎是本能地，他扑到死神的脚边伏在他的大腿上，手握紧抓住那块薄如纱的布，多么熟悉的感觉。他的内心有一闪而过的疑惑，但又很快被重逢的喜悦和担忧占据。  
他自然是清楚对方的到来意味着什么，只是现在是一个合适的时候吗？  
“终于，我们又再次见面。”死神的手拂过鲁道夫金棕色的发，沿着颈部的线条轻柔地滑到肩膀上，托着他的手臂。鲁道夫因为他的动作瑟缩了一下，死神的手冷极了，像散发着寒气的冰块，冷得没有温度，仅仅是简单的触碰，都让鲁道夫的皮肤起了小小的疙瘩，止不住地颤抖。但他没有躲开。他在死神的怀里，这是最有安全感的地方了。  
他顺从地跟随着死神的动作抬起身子，坐到他的身边，垂着眼皮侧过身子没有与他对视。“你认得我，不是吗？”死神继续说道，“在你还小的时候，我曾承诺过会一直陪伴在你身边。”  
“是的，我的朋友，我从没忘记过你。”鲁道夫隔着死神的衣袖抓住他的手腕，向下挪动，逾越地抓住对方的手，然后又松开，撑在自己的大腿上，背对着死神：“恐惧将我吞噬，我在黑暗中呼喊，只有你，只有你来到我身边。”  
“你需要我，所以我来了。”  
一根修长的手指抚摸过他的侧脸，抵住他的下巴迫使他抬起头来。鲁道夫在死神的动作下转过身，毫无防备地看进死神眼里。那是一双死寂的灰霾缭绕的眼眸，无波无澜，鲁道夫能从其中看到的只有自己的倒影。他的倒影逐渐放大。太近了，只差毫厘他就能得到死神的垂怜。但是又太早了，现在还没到时候。  
他侧过头避开。死神似乎不在意他的闪躲，他甩开腿上的长布，坐在鲁道夫身后，捉住他的双臂将他往后拉。“我只有你。”鲁道夫喃喃，他放松地仰倒，“只有你陪伴我，安慰我，理解我。”  
“是的。”死神让鲁道夫躺在床上，他拨开鲁道夫身上没扣的外套，看到只松松地扣着两颗纽扣的白色衬衣，“告诉我，”他解开第一颗，“像过去那样。”他解开第二颗。  
“大战将至。”鲁道夫的眼里有着恍惚的神色，他全然沉浸在自己的忧心中，没去在乎那近乎亵玩的动作，“蒙蔽万物的黑暗就要到来。这个国家，这个世界，在走向末路。”他痛苦地皱紧眉头，因死神冰冷的手指抚弄皮肤而颤抖。“他们为何视而不见？”  
“因为他们愚蠢得看不到未来。”死神的手指游移到颈侧，动脉在皮肤下突突跳动，鲜活的生命。鲁道夫偏头露出他的颈脖，伸直手臂，却摸到那现在被随意丢在一边的布料。“这是什么？”他问。  
“这是为你准备的，在你投入我的怀抱后，我将用它拥覆你的身躯。”死神用另一只手拨开他的额发，俯视着他，宣布。  
裹尸布。鲁道夫瞬间明了，他的死神决定要在此时此地带走他。但是……他的内心又有些许的挣扎。  
然而在死神的注视下，他无法抗拒对方给予的一切。死神把他的衬衣从裤腰里拉出，白色的衬衣向两边滑落，彻底地敞开，露出白皙的皮肤。冰冷的手指从颈边撤走，鲁道夫还未来得及松一口气，便被腰侧轻柔的抚摸激得弓起背：“呃啊——”  
在吐出第一声呻吟后鲁道夫马上找回控制。他咬牙忍受着难耐的戏弄，久经风月的身体却已背弃他的意志主动回应那些挑逗。他不明白死神的用意，但他为自己感到羞耻。  
死神一手依旧在他小腹处逗弄，另一手隔着裤子轻巧地按压已隆起的裆部。鲁道夫因这一举动急促地喘息，那细微的呻吟再也止不住，破碎地揉在喘气声中，甜腻而沉迷。  
他的身体酥麻，手指蜷缩着抓紧那团皱巴巴的裹尸布，他的裹尸布。明明只是隔着衣料的抚摸，却让他濒临终点。他就像个初尝禁果的青涩少年，只消几下就能让他神魂颠倒。可那是死神，那是一种与往常截然不同的感觉，他只能躺着，任由他索取，任由他给予。在混沌中鲁道夫勉力找到一点清明，他抬起无力的手，哆嗦着握住死神按在私处的手，“我不明白…你要带走我，可为什么你要…”  
“因为这正是你所渴望的，欢愉。它能让你忘记一切。”什么时候死神在他身上了呢？鲁道夫愣愣地看着死神俯下身，投下的阴影笼罩着他，让他无处可逃。他突然停下了手上的动作，鲁道夫发出了不满的嘟哝。“来。”死神的手依然在他的私处，另一只手上却突兀地出现了一把手枪。鲁道夫看了一眼，那把枪很眼熟，似曾相识。他犹豫着接过，他不喜欢枪，这应当归咎于死神。他感受到死神握住他的手，引导着他，枪口贴着太阳穴，只消轻轻一下，砰，一切归零。冰凉的金属质感贴在薄薄的肌肤上，它比死神的手还要温暖。鲁道夫看见死神在靠近，他看着死神，那英俊的，冷峻的面容，他是多年来唯一陪伴他的存在。快感依然在积累，鲁道夫闭上眼睛，等待着终时的到来。死神会给予他所渴望的，欢愉与死亡，诱人又罪恶的组合。沁着凉意的手指摩挲着他扣在扳机上的手指弯曲的骨节，迷途的羔羊抵达它的归宿。  
鲁道夫的内心平静下来。在即将被吻上的前一瞬间，他的脑海突然如闪回般掠过许多画面——摇摇欲坠的房屋，衣衫褴褛的百姓，空空如也的牛奶桶，骄奢淫靡的达官贵人，街头群情激愤的游行……他是奥地利的皇太子，他有责任改变这一切，他有责任终止大战的发生。他的职责，他不能就此一走了之，徒留这个苦难的世界在即将到来的战争中受苦哭嚎。  
“不，我不能。”酥软的身体突然又有了力气，鲁道夫奋力推开迫近的死神，他坐起来竭力后退。死神猝不及防被推拒，他站在床边，鲁道夫不敢去看他，但能感到他的不快，“黑暗就要到来，他们视若无睹，可我不能。我不能明知它到来却不做任何事…尽管现在的我还没能力。”  
“你过于清醒，看得太多。大难将临，却无法作出改变。”  
鲁道夫双手抱膝坐在床的一角。他的手还勾着那支手枪，依旧消沉，却有强烈的求生欲望。“这是我无法忍受的。”他说，忧虑而无措。尽管死神一次又一次地试图带走他，鲁道夫却依然从相信并依赖死神。而且鲁道夫清楚，死神的举动是出于他的意愿，他想死，死神便带走他；他要生，死神从不强迫他。他做不到对死神有所防备。他是他的朋友，他的引导者——最终会引导他走向毁灭。从来没有人是不朽的。鲁道夫不自觉地向他的朋友撒娇，一如既往。  
在短暂的沉默后，死神绕过床尾走向蜷缩在床的另一侧的鲁道夫。鲁道夫注视着他，没有再逃避。死神站在他身后，双手按在他的肩膀上。仿佛所有无形的压力在这一刻都有了实质的重量，沉甸甸地压在他单薄的双肩上。鲁道夫痛苦地抽气，他弯下腰，听见死神贴在他耳边，声音魅惑如吐出信子的毒蛇：“时机到了，快去夺取权力吧。”话语回荡，“你这是出于自卫。”  
“自卫？”鲁道夫提高了声音，他摆脱不掉了。  
“快去吧，时间从不会等待。我们必须要抓紧机会，才能达成目标。”  
鲁道夫没有说话。他在思考。死神提出的建议听上去既荒唐又疯狂，但它不失为一个行之有效的办法……甚至是目前唯一能打破僵局的办法。他感到一双冰凉的唇印在脸颊上的触感稍纵即逝：“再见了，我的皇子。当你需要我的时候，呼唤我吧，我一直都在。”  
别走。鲁道夫在心底呼喊，死神已消失无踪，压在肩上那恍如实质的力道却未减轻半分。他侧躺下来，伸手抓过柔软的枕头抱在怀中。他是死里逃生的幸存者，是身负重责的皇太子，他需要一点时间，他胡乱地想，但他没有时间可以挥霍。  
渐渐地他从失神的状态中找回自己。房间静寂，他环顾四周，抽屉被拉开，用来存放手枪的匣子在桌面上敞开。他低头，仍然紧握着那支枪。他的枪。死神给他的枪。了结自我的枪。恐慌攥住他的心脏，他把它甩开，像是甩开一条阴冷的毒蛇。手枪掉落在铺着厚重软毛毯子的地板上没有发出丝毫声响。它还在吗？鲁道夫想，他想去看，发现搭在床边的垂落到地的裹尸布不翼而飞。就像是一场梦，像是他的臆想。鲁道夫清楚他的死神究竟是什么，他只是需要陪伴。  
他的衬衣大敞，裤子濡湿一片，敏感的性趣被束其中令他不适。夜深寒重，他裸露的皮肤已经冻出了疙瘩。他躲在温暖的被子下，冻僵的手指来回抚摸着锁骨的位置，他开始对这种感觉上瘾。  
鲁道夫躺在床上，死神的话刻在他的记忆中，他睁着眼，看天光穿透窗帘照入。

\---+---

他无声地站着，死神就在他的身边。他的面前躺着他的情妇，细细的血流沿着弹孔流出，不多，很快就会凝固。她死了。  
“你会吻她吗？”在杀死她前，鲁道夫问。  
“如果你想的话。”死神回答，温柔地，纵容地。他总是如此。他把那把枪带了过来，他应该很喜欢这把枪，鲁道夫猜测。玛丽看不见死神——除了他以外没有人能看见，但她害怕了。在死亡面前每个人都会害怕。  
可是鲁道夫不怕。相反，他等待许久了。死神也等待许久了。  
他不想他的死神吻别人。那是他的。于是鲁道夫摇头。  
死神笑着揽过他的腰。他将他拉近，紧贴，同样的枪抵上同样的位置。一切照旧。权力，关注，欢愉，鲁道夫张狂地笑，都是毫无意义的刑具。最终他得到了他渴求的。  
他得到了一个来自死神的吻。一个漫长的，冰冷的吻。  
这应当是个漫长的吻。因为当代表终了的枪声响起，当他的世界变得纯粹而黑暗，他的死神仍在吻他。

\---END---

**Author's Note:**

> 一些写在文后的唠叨：首先感谢你们的阅读！  
> 关于死神其实有很多种理解啦，在我的理解里，无论是一粒沙还是卤豆腐，死神都代表着他们死的意愿，可以说是一个他们臆想出来的存在。因此死神的话语行为某种程度上都是他们内心深处的想法的体现，比如阴影里头死神让卤豆腐夺取权力什么的。所以尽管官方盖章死神爱一粒沙，因为卤豆腐的死神是卤豆腐的幻想，所以死神是爱卤豆腐的（。  
> 文里埋了些我想写又不会写的梗，比如死神跟枪的梗，卤豆腐跟枪不合，走火打伤自己爹，堂弟（可能…？我不是很清楚他们间的亲戚关系），和自己的手，都是死神给开的枪什么的。  
> 总之希望你们能喜欢这篇文！也欢迎跟我一起来讨论一下什么的ww


End file.
